bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
V. M. Koothrappali
Dr. V. M. Koothrappali, M.D., is the father of Raj Koothrappali, Priya Koothrappali and three other boys and one girl and ex-husband of Mrs. Koothrappali. Most of his appearances have been in a video chat window, together with his wife; however, after his divorce, he appears physically for the the first time in "The Clean Room Infiltration", when he was at the Christmas party thrown by Amy, where he met the entire main cast. Series overview He is a wealthy gynecologist in India, drives a Bentley and has a large house full of servants. He believes academics have a limited earning potential, and wishes his son would have become a gynecologist too, as he is apparently unaware of his son's selective mutism condition ("The Grasshopper Experiment"). He sometimes took Raj to his gynecology office and Raj got so bored that he put vaginal lubricant at the bottom of his shoes and pretended he was ice-skating ("The Fish Guts Displacement"). In "The Monopolar Expedition", he and his wife won't let Raj go to the North Pole with the other guys because they're afraid he will die. He and his wife constantly try to match Raj with Indian girls, even though Raj disapproves on several occasions. He has also shown concern (voiced by his wife) about Raj's close friendship with Howard, which for them could be a sign that he is gay. They are also under the impression that Leonard and Sheldon are a gay couple, although Leonard quickly corrects them. Once while Raj was drunk, he introduced Penny to them as his girlfriend. After they call Penny a hotsie-totsie, Penny sets them straight that they would be lucky to have her as a daughter-in-law, Dr. V.M. thinks that she is feisty. They also threatened to cut off his allowance when Penny told them that the deaf girl Emily was using her disability to get Raj to buy her extremely expensive gifts such as rubies, who then dumped him. In "The Septum Deviation", Raj is worried about what to get his parents for their fortieth wedding anniversary. Later he gets a call from his father that he has moved out and that his parents are getting divorce lawyers. It seems over the years they did not communicate and let a lot of little things boil over until they hated each other. His mother may have also been seeing someone else. His father visits him at Christmastime in 2014 while fighting his wife for divorce. In "The Clean Room Infiltration", Raj's father is in the middle of his divorce and visits his son at Christmas time. Raj leaves to help his friends deal with a stray pigeon and his father is left with Amy and Penny and her boring Victorian parlor games. V. M. does Heimlich out a yarn ball caught in Amy's throat. In "The Graduation Transmission", Raj's father threatens to cut him off after he spent too much on a toy helicopter. After flattering both parents, Raj ends up with a huge increase in allowance from both his divorced parents. In "The Dependence Transcendence ", Raj calls him to get some advice/insight for a pregnant Bernadette. First he wonders of Raj wants money. Then he listens to Bernadette's problem and tells her that from his experience, even if the expectant mother is not a baby person, that doesn't mean that she won't love her own baby. For example, Raj's mother loved and doted on him and then he broke her heart by moving half way around the world and dating poor white women. He feels satisfied that he made Raj feel worse and Bernadette better, while wishing that Bernadette gives birth to a daughter. Trivia * He is one of four fathers of every main cast member who has physically appeared on the show; the others being Penny's father Wyatt, Bernadette's father Mike Rostenkowski and Leonard's father Alfred Hofstadter (Sheldon's father is dead, Howard's left him at 11, Amy's is only mentioned, Stuart's is only mentioned, Leslie's hasn't been seen or mentioned and Emily's is only mentioned and possibly dead). * As mentioned by Sheldon, the Koothrappalis' are "half-way between Bruce Wayne and Scrooge McDuck". Extrapolating data from the Forbes Fictional 15, the Koothrappalis' wealth would be about $37.3 billion. This would make them jointly the 14th wealthiest individuals in the real world (as of late 2014), between Bernard Arnault of LVMH and Michael Bloomberg of Bloomberg LP. * Raj cuts himself off his father's money. But he is relieved, but sad at the same time. His father won't cut him out of the will. * His wish for Bernadette to have a daughter came true when Bernadette gave birth to a girl. Gallery Hop7.jpg|Raj's parents Skyping with Raj. Koothrappali family.png|Raj and his folks. Raj's Parents - The Roommate Transmogrification.jpg|Parents. Fig45.png|Christmas dinner. Fig35.png|Christmas dinner guest. Fig23.png|V. M. Koothrappali listening about Amy's parlor game. Fig12.png|Amy wants to blow a ball of yarn across the table - an old parlor game. Fig6.png|Penny talking to Raj's Dad, Dr. V.M. Koothrappali. Fig5.png|Penny talking about being engaged. Fig4.png|V. M. Koothrappali talking to Penny. Fig2.png|V. M. Koothrappali. Rad1.png|Daddy cuts off Raj. Lv9.png|Why did you spend a month's rent on a toy helicopter? Lv8.png|Skying with his son. Hs30.png|Talking about Raj's expensive toy. Hs29.png|Talking about Raj's expensive toy. Flash58.png|Dr. K. talking to his son. Flash59.png|You never know. References External links * Dr. V. M. Koothrappali on IMDb Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:The Koothrappalies Category:Raj Category:Articles With Photos Category:Medical Doctors Category:Raj's Family Category:Indian Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 8 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 8 Category:Divorce Category:Single Category:Hindu Category:Non-Americans Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:India Category:Ex-husband Category:Uncles Category:M.D. Category:Raj's Parents Category:Lenny Shippers Category:Raj's parents Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:No Season 6 Appearances Category:No Season 7 Appearances Category:Season 8 Characters Category:No Season 9 Appearances Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Series 5 characters Category:No Series 6 appearances Category:No Series 7 appearances Category:Series 8 characters Category:No Series 9 appearances Category:Series 10 characters Category:Season 10 Category:Series 10 Category:Divorcees